


Family

by Daryl_Grimes (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: It's Lori who dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Daryl_Grimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew that the end of the world would give Daryl what he wanted most?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

Daryl couldn't believe his luck.

The world had ended - had gone to absolute shit.

But still, somehow, he had ended up with one of the best things ever possible to the world.

A family.

He cradled the sleeping babe in his arms, smiling down as she kicked about in her sleep. Lori had made him promise the month before - look after Carl and the baby. No matter what happens or who says what, look after them and keep them safe. She had looked so frail, Daryl had no choice but to honour her request.

Now, waiting on Rick to get back to name his new born daughter - _Rick didn't even know Lori was gone_ \- Daryl allowed himself to think about everything.

He had lost Merle, but, he had gained a husband, a son and now a daughter. When did that ever happen?

His eyes cut across to Carl, on the small bed in the room Daryl had claimed for himself, huddled tight under the thermal blanket Daryl owned. His eyes were red, even from where Daryl was standing, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

He had lost his own Mother, but he hadn't had to shoot her.

The babe in his arms gave a hiccup and Daryl looked down with a smile. Her eyes were opened and Daryl kissed the top of her head. A soft wail left her tiny chest and he moved over to get the formula that had been left on the side.

He pressed the bottle to her lips and she opened her mouth, greedily suckling.

"That's it, Lil Ass Kicker, drink up. We gotta fatten yer up."

He softly cooed to her, watching her eyes look around the small room before he moved to sit down on the small chair that was present.

Who knew he would be a Father, and a good one, at that?

The door crashed open and Carl shifted, the babe choked a little and Daryl almost fell off the chair.

Rick was leaning heavily in the doorway, sporting his chest for what Daryl assumed as cracked ribs. His eyes were unmoving from the baby in Daryl's arms and slowly, he moved forward.

"Where's Lori?"

The silence in the room gave Rick his answer. He reached out to try and take the baby from Daryl and he shook his head.

"I know she's your daughter, but just let her finish feeding so we don't upset her stomach, alright?" Daryl whispered up at Rick and for a moment, he thought the other hadn't heard him. Instead, his hands dropped and he turned to watch Carl in his sleep.

"Yer son's a brave one."

"I know he is."

"He... He carried out Lori's wishes."

Rick stiffened before letting himself sit on the floor.

Daryl watched a moment before looking down at the baby in his arms and-

"Judith."

Daryl removed the bottle from her lips as she started fussing, putting it down on the ground as he shifted to burp her.

"I still prefer Lil Ass Kicker. Don't we baby girl? Yea we do. Yea we do."

She squealed at the tone of his voice, kicking her legs out before Daryl moved to gently hand her to Rick. The sheriff froze, staring down at her, and it took Daryl a moment to realise he was crying.

"Don't cry, don't cry."

He wrapped his arms around Rick, leaning in for a kiss - something they hadn't been able to do properly for months, not since Lori got harder to care for.

"Judith Sophia Dixon."

Daryl watched Rick with a soft smile before pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Dixon-Grimes..."

"No no... I fully intend to take your name one day, Daryl. It's not like we're writing a birth certificate and it's set in stone... Dixon."

Daryl smiled and shifted onto the bed to gently nuzzle Carl awake. The boy looked up at him before seeing his Father and sister, and he shifted to curl up with them both. Daryl hesitated, before he was beckoned to the floor by Rick's eyes and he held them all tightly.

He held his family close.


End file.
